Shall we date?: Ninja Love to be
by Lillystarlight
Summary: Lilly was so pume up to go home and play ninja Love, but least did she know that she would have to saty home by her self for the hole summer. While beeing up set , she went to play shall we date: ninja love but she mumble to her self "I wish I can be in the game". I strange voice came out of now where and saide ur wish is my kmaind. Lilly fell a sleep, wake up in a different world?
1. Chapter 1

I though one day I would lead an excited life, but I never though it wound be like this

It was a beautiful day off summer vacation, had just started

Lilly: aww I can't wait to go home and do nothing

Amy:but Lilly arent you doing any thing for summer vacation

Lilly: nope, just going to stay home for the hole summer and play with shall we date: ninja Love, on till I get bored

Amy: Lilly you should really get a life and a boyfriend

Lilly: naw, to much work to go look for a boyfriend

Amy: but you're going to miss ur summer romance

Lilly: my summer what ?

Amy: you know, your summer romance. Summer is the time to find your true love and get all lovey duvy with each other

Lilly: I think I will pass on that, Ah! Look at the time , it's my turn to cook dinner. See you when we get back in school Amy

Amy: see u later. Oh! And don't waste your time playing that game the hole summer

But little did she know that my summer was going to be turn up side down

Lilly: AM HOME!

No answer

Lilly: seems like mom is at work already. Well, let me get started before the big monster and the little monster gets here

Some one came running from up stirs

Natia: big sis am hungery!

Lilly:well am almost done so wait a little longer.

Natia: but am hunger NOW!

Natia goes on a rampage

Lilly: Ok, Ok, here it's finish

Natia: YAY! It's finish , thanks for the food. Aren't you going to eat big sis

Lilly: naw, not really hungery, but wheres Teddy?

Natia: u mean bigger sis

Lilly:yeah

Natia: she's up stirs in your room

Lilly: Aaa, in my room, wait WHAT! IN MY ROOM? Why is she in there

Natia : she saide she wanted to use one your earrings

Lilly runs up stirs, And Burt's into her room to find that Teddy was going with her boots

Lilly: what do you thing your doing

Teddy: what does it look like, am going to wear your boots

Lilly: Yeah! with out my permasioon

Teddy: whatever. Anyways mom say she is going to Hawaii this summer

Lilly: really, I have to go pack my stuff and , and get my camera

Teddy: but your not going?

Lilly: say what?

Teddy: it's only Mom that's going

Lilly: ok. That means the 3 sisters are going to stay home for the hole summer than.

Teddy: and that's we're you are wrong again. Am going on a road trip with my boyfriend and some friends

Lilly: well that's anthore ok. I can stay here wait my lil sis then

Teddy: that's anthore no. Natia is going to a summercamp this year and I think she is leavening about ... Now

Lilly run down the stirs and out the door but she was to late, the bus was already driving away but a small head pop out of the bus

Natia: Bye Bye! Big sis and Bigger sis

Lilly: Bye Natia

Teddy: see, she's gone . And my ride is here , see u when I get back

Lilly: Bye Teddy

In Mind Of Lillly: well I guess I will be home by myself for summer vication

Lilly went to her room and fling her self in her bed

Lilly: well it isn't that bad. At least I can play shall we date:ninja Love

In mind of Lilly: but I wish I can go in the game

Womens voice: your wish will be grated

Lilly: who saide that. (( yawns )) show ... your self ..

Lilly pass out but little did she know that her summer vacation was about to get excited

Lilly wakes up

Lilly: where am I

Womans voice: W-who g-goes there

Lilly: Oh! Sorry to disturbed. Hi my name is Lilly Parks. You wouldn't mind if I ask you a question ? Where is this

Womans voice : your in Keniosn temple and let me ask you a question why do you look electly like me? and have the same name ?

TO BE CONTINUED?!


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly: what do u mean that i look exactly like you

The woman, moved from the sahdowes and into the light

Lilly: ...

The woman: shocking, I know

Lilly fated

The woman: hey, hey...girl

In lilly head:where in hell am I, one min I was on my bed , and then poof! Am somewhere else but I noticed that the name of this temple is the same out of my game. Could it be that am in ...

Lilly wake up at that moment

Lilly: what a nightmare I swear to god, that I was transported to a different world and I meet someone who look exactly like me. What a mess up dream Hahaha!

The woman: it's not a dream

Lilly: AH! Were did you come from

The woman: I've been here by the time you wake up and when you were talking to your self . Sorry for scarying you last night.

The woman bowed to Lilly

Lilly: Ah! No need to do that.

The woman: ok, but plz answer the question that I asked you last night

Lilly: ok, I will answer your question but plz do tell me your name

The woman: Oh! Excues me for my rudeness. My name is Lilly as well.

Lilly: so your name is Lilly also. Ok I will tell you why I look exactly as you. Am not from your world, am from a different demention. Right now am so puse to be in my bed, doing nothing this summer but it looks like I was transported in to my game.

Lilly2: what do you mean by a game?

Lilly: the world that you livening now is not real its a game that my ppl had made to intertain young girls like me but some how am in the game. It's ok if you don't believe me , I sound like a crazy person that needs help.

Lilly2: I believe you

Lilly: you do

Lilly2: yes but for the mean time you will be livening with me, so we are going to do a little changes of how you look

Lilly: I have the perfect look for me

Lilly went behide the blinds and start taken off her clothes and putting on a new set

Lilly: am going to be a boy from now on, it will be easier for me to be a boy and I always wanted to be a boy!

Lilly2: hmmm, your right but what about your name, it can't be the same as mine tough

Lilly: I already have a name for my self , my name from now on is Kato

Lilly2: ok sounds good, when my grandpa ask tell him that your one of my friends, who stared livening here

Kato: ok!

6 days has passed and Lilly's grandpa siad yes for me to stay in the temple

The villager: thank you Lilly and Kato for helping me out yesterday

Kato: no problem.

Lilly: it was my pleasure

The villager2: hey Kato can you help us out with a few things

Kato: Ok! See you back at the temple Lilly

Lilly : ok. Come back Before night fall

Kato: Ok!

The villager: Lilly it seems your very found of Kato.

Lilly: I am, he is just like a brother to me

Now to Kato

In mind of Kato: it seems I've gotten stronger since I got here , every thing is going peaceful but why do I have this feeling that this peacefulness is not going to last long

The villager: Hey Kato! Put that log to the outer rame of the temple

Kato: ok

The villager: for a little boy he is very strong, he did not even break a sweat when he was doing the work

Kato: and done. Few! that's it, now I can go back to the temple. Hmm it seems like something is in the tree

Something had fall out of the tree

In mind of Kato: Oh My God! Aren't you...

㈞8 TO BE CONTINUED ㈞8


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for leaving y'all hanging. I hope this new chapter can re-pay my debt to u guys.㈵4

Kato: OMG! Isn't that Sasuke Sarutobi!? Wait a min if he is here then that means the story is about to begin!

Lilly A.K.A Kato was about to run away when Sasuke grabbed her feet.

Sasuke: Why would u run away from a injured person that just fell out of a tree?

Kato: Sorry. Are you ok?

Sasuke smiles and gets up and dust him self off.

Sasuke: Yeah i'm alright. Why are you out here by your self? Are u lost?

Kato: no i'm not lost I was just doing some work with the villagers men.

Sasuke: work? villagers men? They aren't suppose to do that to a girl.

Kato: a girl?

In mind of Kato: how can he tell that I'm a girl. I've been keeping it hidden really good for the past few days .AH! There's no time to think about that right now, for now I just have to tell him that I am a boy.

Kato: Well for ur info i'm not a girl i'm actually a boy!

Sasuke:you're a boy!? I though u was a girl. U just have a face like a girl so I assumed that u were a girl but wait a min let me get a closer look at you.

Sasuke moves in closer to Kato faces.

In Mind of Kato: Wow! He is to close!

Sasuke: now that I've got a closer look at u, you really do look like a boy!

Kato punches Sasuke in the faces and runs off.

In mind of Kato: I can't believe he just said that about me.

Sasuke: why did he punch me? Did he get offended by what I said?

After running for a long period of time Kato came back to the temple and looks for Lilly .

Kato: Lilly ... LILLY!

In mind of Kato: I have to find Lilly and tell her whats going on! But where is she?

Kato: Lilly!

Kato shouts so loud that it seems that the world will fall a part.

Lilly: yes Kato?

Kato runs like The wind to Lilly.

Kato: Lilly! Something happened to me in the forest, and I have to tell u right now!

Kato tells Lilly everything that happened to her in the forest with Sasuke.

Kato: this means that the story is about to begin, and at least we're not in the right side of the temple. By the way, why were u out here anyways.

Lilly: Oh! I was feeding some cats and then these two ninjas came out of nowhere and started talking to me, and then poof. They disappeared after talking to me for a lil while.

Kato: Wait. How did these ninjas look like.

Lilly: well ... One had long orange hair in a pony tail and the next one had black purplish hair with a chain like father in his hair!

In mind of Kato: Oh no. I didn't think for this to happen so quickly in the game, I thought it would happen in the next few days but not like now! We have to go and discuss in a more quite place.

Kato: Lilly lets go to a more quite place to discuss this.

Lilly: ok!

Lilly and Kato started walking through the temple to look for a quite place to talk, until they heard some people talking behind some blinds

Kato: I hear some people talking behind these blinds. Let's listen and see what they're talking about Lilly!

Kato starts to lean in and listen to the conversation.

Lilly: Kato I think we shouldnt be listening to them.

Kato: come on Lilly just put ur head right here.

Kato pushes Lilly head to the blinds.

Lilly: no Kato! I can't do this

Kato: come on just listen

Suddenly the blinds rip and Kato and Lilly fell into the room

?: !

?: Lilly why are u here!?

In mind of Kato: Oops!

㈞7: TO BE CONUTED :㈞7

I will publish Chapter 4 next week. Hope u guys wait ontill then! ㈳6


End file.
